Switches embodied as compact power switches for low voltages are known and have a rocker lever as an actuator for turning the switch on and off. To enable it to be turned off also by remote control, the switch is furnished with an actuating device that has a remotely controllable motor drive having a spring pair. The actuating device is therein mounted on the switch such that the rocker lever can be thrown by way of an actuating element that is moved accordingly when a pre-tensioned spring is released. The necessary force is supplied by the releasing of the tensioned spring. The motor drive serves to tension the spring, doing so by way of a gear that has a downstream mechanical system and holding it in its tensioned state via a latch. Motor drives of such kind mounted on the switch are referred to also as stored-energy spring mechanisms.